Five Nights At Ollie's
by Ollie and Mochi
Summary: I do not own Hetalia or Fnaf. Poor Night Guard, Alfred F. Jones, has no idea what he has gotten himself into when he accepts a minimum wage job at Ollie's Cupcake Palace, a place where kids come to play and eat sweets while parents sit around and chit-chat. Join the new Guard as he tries to survive these blood lust filled robots with erie phone messages from a nervous Phone Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Mochi here! Since I have discovered the raging videogame, Five Nights at Freddy's, I thought why not throw a Hetalia twist with my favorite people? In this story, America is the night guard, 2p!England is Freddy, 2p!Italy is Bonnie, 2p!Romano is Chika, and 2p!America is Foxy. Just for later reference, 2p!France is Golden Freddy, 2p!Canada is Mangle, 2p!Japan is the Puppet, and 2p!Sealand is Balloon Boy. Human names used. _**

Alfred F. Jones wasn't a very smart boy.

Even though he knew Ollie's Cupcake Palace had a horrid reputation, the poor American needed money, and after seeing the ad in the newspaper, he was quick to apply. Now, Alfred did do some research on the joint. He learned all about the Bite of '87 and the missing children.

It would be dumb to say he wasn't scared; He was terrified. The idea of the robots come to 'life' and his life being in danger? Not pleasant. Nevertheless, his job started that evening and he was determined to do a excellent job. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Stealing his nerves, Alfred set off to the restaurant. He had his uniform on and his cell phone on him if he needed it. His best friend, Arthur, had told him to bring it since he was skeptical of the whole thing. Arthur thought something supernatural was going on in the place. Maybe the, normally, crazy brit was right. No, he couldn't think like that now! He was going to be fine!

Upon arrival to the building, Alfred clutched the hem of his shirt tightly as he walked up, the day guard quickly handing him the keys and offering a quick prayer for safety.

Alfred scurried to the office and quickly checked on the robots through the monitor. There was a pale humanoid robot with strawberry blonde 'hair' and blue lights for eyes. He was pained in blue and pink and had a smile on his face. The next one to his left was a cheerful looking man with blonde 'hair' and a random curl sticking out from his head. He was smiling too. The last one he saw, the one farthest to the left, looked like the blonde on, but his hair was darker and he looked a lot less happy... where was the fourth one? They said there were four...

_**Just a reminder I do not own Hetalia or Five Nights at Freddy's. Hopefully I can actually make this scary. Until then, aufwiedersehen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Night 1 12 AM**_

Alfred sat at his desk, monitor in shaky hands. He totally didn't squeal like a little girl when the phone began to ring and a uncertain voice rang through the office.

_"Uh hello? Ciao I just wanted to let you know about what the hell you just got into. These... robots are fucking crazy okay; no sugar coating here." _There was a pause and a sharp in take of breath on the call. _"Uh, they just... are weird, ya know? They are in free roam mode at night... something about there servos locking up or some shit like that... but, uh, if they wander into the office and see you... they will probably think you're an exoskeleton without a suit and try to stuff you in one..." _Alfred tuned the obviously distressed Italian man out for a second while he checked the cameras. No way in hell was he letting those things in now!

_"A-Anyway you can keep Allen at bay by checking the monitors from time to time..." _Allen? Who was Allen? Alfred only knew of Ollie, the strawberry blonde, Flavio, the other blonde, and Luciano. Was Allen the missing one?

_"So, uh, just remember to watch the cameras, flash the lights if you see them, and close the fucking doors if they are too close. Good luck, don't die, and remember, Ollie's Cupcake Palace is not responsible for any... accidents." _After that the call cut off and foot steps could be heard down the hall. Alfred could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he flashed the lights in the halls. _Shit, shit, shit, shitttt_

Letting out a, manly, squeak, Alfred quickly slapped the door buttons and sat, waiting, for any sounds.

**_1 AM_**

Alfred glanced around when he heard some dramatic music sounding in the background. _What the hell? _He thought to himself, _this isn't some kind of video game..._ Sighing heavily to calm his nerves, Alfred brought up the monitor and glanced at the stage: Luciano and Flavio where gone. Slightly freaking out now, he forcefully hit the buttons to switch the cameras. _Where are they? _Alfred's brain screeched as he flicked the screens around.

_No, no, no, no! _The cameras had went black, leaving Alfred alone in silence with only the light from above his desk to keep him company. Slowly he lowered the monitor and stayed completely still, quietly waiting for the power to be restored.

Screaming loudly in Alfred's face, Ollie lunged at him and everything went to static.

_**Game Over**_

_**New Game**_

**_Continue Game - - - -_**


End file.
